


Failing a Test

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre time skip, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: Linhardt fails a test due to him sleeping through lectures. Byleth decides to punish him for it.





	Failing a Test

As everyone was getting their tests back, faces turn excited, some turned into winces and different reactions. Linhardt was sleeping until he felt a finger tap his shoulder. "Hm...?" Linhardt mumbled and he was handed a folded paper. "See me after class." Byleth said to him, which got everybody looking at Linhardt. "Oooo." Caspar said to him and he got elbowed in the arm by Linhardt as he gave him a glare. Linhardt looked at the folded paper before taking it and unfolding it when nobody was looking.

0.

Literally, a 0.

Linhardt felt his heart sink at that moment. How did he fail the test? Was it because he slept through the lectures? That must be it. "Class, you are dismissed." Byleth said and everybody left. Linhardt was about to leave, hoping to get away from Byleth, but he felt the back of his collar getting grabbed. "Nope. Where are you going?" Byleth said to him, his voice filled with anger and...

Seduction?

Linhardt was pulled back and the doors of the class was closed and to make things worse, locked. Linhardt knew at the moment...he was going to get a lecture.

Or so he thought.

Byleth paced around him, causing Linhardt to shiver. "Now, Linhardt." Byleth started out as he walked around Linhardt's space. "Now you see why you got that 0 on the test, correct?" Linhardt couldn't respond as much as he wanted to. "Do you know why?" Byleth said as he said this to Linhardt's ear, causing his shoulders to tense. "I-Is it because I slept through your l-lectures?" Linhardt finally replied after a long silence. "Of course." Byleth replied to him. "Wanna know what happens to people that fail?" Linhardt didn't want to know, but curiosity washed through him.

"Y-Yes?"

A smirk on the professor's face.

The next thing Linhardt felt was his arm being grabbed and pulled. "H-Hey! Professor, what are you doing?!" Linhardt yelled before he was shoved into one of the wooden tables, making him land on the table on his stomach. Linhardt felt fear at this point. The professor is never like this. "P-Professor, please stop what you are doing!" The boy on the wooden table begged but Byleth didn't listen. Linhardt then felt kisses being planted on his neck, causing him to gasp softly. "W-What...?" Linhardt mumbled before more soft gasps escaped him. 

Linhardt's hands reached up to the professor in order to push him off, but to no avail. "Now, now, Lin, don't act like that or I might have to give you another 0 on the next test." Linhardt's eyes widened. "N-No! Don't!" Linhardt yelped. Suddenly, he felt cold air hitting the bottom half of his body. He looked, but only for his eyes to widen further as his pants and boxers was pulled down. Suddenly, he felt a gloved hand smack his ass.

"Fuck!" Linhardt gasped as he jumped from the spank. Linhardt turned to look at the professor, but only to receive another spank. Small tears began to form in Linhardt's eyes. Another spank met his ass. Linhardt whimpered, feeling more spanks on his bare ass. "Professor...stop, please!" Linhardt begged, hoping to get out of the punishment. But Byleth has other plans for them to have fun.

"I'm not done with you yet, Lin." Byleth said to Linhardt, causing him to whimper as he wanted to get out or shorten his punishment. The next thing Linhardt felt was his clothes ripped from his body, leaving him naked. "P-Professor..." Linhardt weakly begged as he knew that there was no way to get out of his punishment. "You are gonna get this even if you don't enjoy it." Byleth said to Linhardt. Linhardt knew that there was no fighting him.

The professor was much stronger than him.

Linhardt sighed. He wished he told Caspar that he wouldn't meet him later. He felt more soft kisses on his neck. More quiet gasps continued to escape his mouth. "P-Professor...aah..." Linhardt moaned out. Byleth continued to kiss his neck, causing more soft gasps and moans to escape his mouth. Suddenly, another spank met his bare ass, causing him to moan loudly.

More small tears began to form in his eyes. There was something he hid from everyone. Especially from Byleth. He literally has feelings for someone. Wanna know who that someone is?

That someone is Byleth himself.

Not only he was feeling pain from the spanks, he was also feeling pleasure from them. Another spank met his ass, causing him to feel drool leaving his mouth as he couldn't hold himself back anymore and Byleth knows it. Suddenly, he heard a belt being unbuckled and the sound of pants being pulled down. Linhardt whimpered as he knew what was going to happen to him as punishment for failing the test.

He was going to lose his virginity. Literally.

But holy shit. Linhardt screamed when he felt the dry length going deep inside of him, stretching him in the process. The small tears turned into large tears as Linhardt tried his best to get used to the pain in his ass from the length inside of him. "P-Professor..." Linhardt quietly moaned. Byleth ignored this and he grabbed Linhardt's hips, causing Linhardt to gasp. Byleth pulled his hips back and brought them forth hard, causing Linhardt to moan loudly.

_Dear lord, how would Lady Rhea react to this?_

Byleth continued pulling hips back and forth roughly. Linhardt's moans was getting more loud and loud. Tears continued to roll down his face. "P-Professor! Aaah!" Linhardt moaned out as the pain turned into pleasure. Byleth grunted, feeling the tightness of Linhardt's ass. More thrusts was made and Linhardt's mind went blank.

Literally, a blank.

After a few more thrusts, Linhardt came without any warning whatsoever and he moaned loudly. Byleth also released, but inside of him. Linhardt gasped before sighing. Byleth fixed his pants and belt as he put them back on. Before he could leave, he felt arms wrap around him and pull him. "S-Stay with me...I love you..." Linhardt said before falling asleep out of exhaustion. Byleth smiled and hugged the naked Linhardt.

"I love you too, Linhardt."


End file.
